Some passive or active microelectronic devices may be shielded from electromagnetic interference (“EMI”), including without limitation radio frequency interference (“RFI”). However, conventional shielding may be complicated to fabricate, too heavy for some mobile applications, too expensive to produce and/or assemble, and/or too large for some low-profile applications. Moreover, some shielding may not be suitable for a stacked die or a stacked package, generally referred to as three-dimensional (“3D”) ICs or “3D ICs.”